Darkest before Dawn
by Camvid
Summary: Crossover fic with Super Robot Wars. Revamped.


This story is a very messed up alternate reality of Super Robot Wars, which belongs to Banpresto. Purists will not like it. Evangelion belongs to Gainax & Hideaki Anno .The following characters and series belong to their respective companies. If you're not an avid mech anime fan or haven't played SRW, there's a very big possibility you won't know who the heck the characters are. If you don't like the notion of characters being killed off like flies, turn back now. That said, read on.  
  
Darkest Before Dawn:-  
  
"Crimson beyond freshly flowing blood. Darkness deeper than twilight bleakest." The albino pilot of Evangelion Shigouki wasn't sure where he picked up the phrase; it sounded catchy and fit the description of that ebon vastness outside the entry plug like a glove. Kaworu Nagisa, better known by his Angelic name Tabris, flinched without reason. He could've been blanketed by a dozen defensive barriers and layer upon layer of the Soul's Light, the AT Field, still the hollow feeling of dread stuck fast to his gut.  
  
In a nigh endless, seemingly impregnable row of steel, blades and guns were arrayed the mightiest legion of humanoid war machines ever created. Bestowed names such as Knights of the Round, Gaia Sabers, Blue Sphere, Alpha Numbers, these were the stalwart soldiers of the Earth Federation's 13th Autonomous Corps, the Lond Bell, metal knights of differing realms and ages brought together for a common purpose. Peace.  
  
Had it been against any other foe, Kaworu would've been mildly amused at the sight of the Einst, Divine Crusaders, La Gias armies, Zentradi, Balmar, Guest forces working together with his newfound comrades the Steel Knights. These were once considered the most implacable forces in the galaxy, yet they'd been compelled to unite, by of all things, a single adversary. One, which had swept across the ocean of stars like Thanatos, Death himself, and brought countless interstellar kingdoms to their knees in the pace of one moonless night. One which had literally driven to the brink of extinction the STMC, the Space Terrible Monster Crowds, numbering trillions of trillions, which not even the Gunbuster, strongest mech known in the Galaxy, stood chance of besting.  
  
Kaworu mouthed silently the words.  
  
JaShinRyu. Evil Divine Dragon.  
  
SeiTeiMa. Holy Monarch Demon.  
  
Recalling how those grim horn-headed visages had stood, dauntless, unmoving, untouched in midst of finishing attacks such as the Neo Granzon's Regressive Cannon, the Mass Driver Cannons of the Guests, the Thrudgermir's Ship Cleaver and the RyuKou'Oh's battle spells, blows that should for all purposes been able to lay waste whole continents; Kaworu barely suppressed a shiver. Shiva Volkrus, Neu Regisseur, Perfectio in his Fatum; those wrathful deities of doom and destruction, brushed aside like flies with nary a glance.  
  
"Kaworu-baka."  
  
His thoughts interrupted, the fair skinned boy turned his crimson gaze upon the Evangelion's screen, where a striking face framed by fiery orange hair greeted him.  
  
"What is the matter, Asuka?"  
  
"You've been zoning off for heaven knows how long. What's up your mind?"  
  
While the redhead possessed a hair trigger temper, she could be sweet and attentive of she wanted.  
  
"Just ... random thoughts." Kaworu replied, not wishing to worry his co- worker and friend.  
  
"You don't have to worry, y'know? We'll wrap things up once and for all and be home in no time. Right, Shinji-baka?" Typical Asuka, ever daring and forward.  
  
"Shinji-baka?" She prodded the young pilot of Evangelion Shougouki, himself lost in deep thought. Having spent countless parallel lifetimes together, and sharing each other's memories since the incident that merged the Mecha Universes into one realm, the pilots were to say the least, closest of kin; those loners like Heero, Rei and Ruri having warmed up considerably. Hence, the 'baka' moniker was more of a good-natured pet name than Asuka's old depreciation.  
  
"Ah ... yeah." the dark haired youth answered absentmindedly.  
  
"Shiiiinjiii." Asuka chastised playfully. "You weren't listening to a word we said!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Stop apologizing!" Asuka and Kaworu sighed as one.  
  
"Yes, what was it you said?' Shinji asked, having been fully snapped out of his daydreaming and not wanting to risk the wrath of the German.  
  
"We'll win this fight, right, Baka-kun? After all, I AM the great Asuka Souryu Langley, and we're the invincible 13th Battalion, victor of countless wars. How could we ever - "  
  
" - Lose?" Shinji finished for her.  
  
Somehow his tone didn't sound so reassuring in the obsidian depths of lonely Space.  
  
"Hmm, what are your plans after this, guys?" Mio spoke up, eyes sweeping across the ranks of machinery and weaponry.  
  
"A nice, long soak with the gals in the hot springs." Excellen stretched and yawned in her cockpit.  
  
"Marathon Gekiganger sessions." Akito beamed.  
  
"Barbecue at Rain-oneechan's." said Sai Saishi.  
  
"Noriko and I are gonna raid the stores for new Supa Robo goodies." Ryusei answered.  
  
"Make that tons of Supa Robo stuff." Noriko added, smiling.  
  
"T'would be pleasant to live life as normal as possible, for a change." Even the usually taciturn Rei replied. And how correct she was. Having spent dozens of 'reincarnations' fighting interstellar wars, the last thing Lond Bell's members had in mind was more conflict, sorrow and hurt. Now, with peace ensured between Earth and its various neighbors, there was certainly hope for a new life.  
  
"You all speak as of the battle's been won." Mekiboz, intergalactic ambassador of the Zuvorg Inspectors, stated.  
  
"Nonsense, Mekiboz. We'll win like we always do. We have to. That I'll lay my life on." Guy Shishi'oh assured him.  
  
"But our opponent is." Quatre spoke up next, not daring to utter that forbidden name.  
  
"All this fretting coming from the people who whipped Laodicea, Zezernan, Shuu and Yuses in rapid succession, a bit ironic isn't it?" Masaki shrugged, not wanting to miss a chance to get at his former archrival and current best friend, Shuu.  
  
Shuu Shirakawa, a picture of confidence on his mighty Destroyer class machine the Neo Granzon, simply smirked in response, his return jibe "You wouldn't notice irony if it bit you on the thigh, Masa-kun."  
  
"Well, ignorance comes with the package labeled 'Do-gooder', don't you think?" Ingram Plisken added, snickering smugly for the irate Psybuster pilot to see, his Dark Angel the Astranagan an impressive sight in the blackness of Void, especially when it was aligned along the likes of the Zphiroude, Baran Schneil, Aulgermir and Gahn Eden, each close to unbeatable in their own right. It was the first instance so many opposing forces were allied, and very possibly the last, for there was no known power in the world capable of resisting their might so combined, and surely, none who dared.  
  
Silence and anticipation filled the air around the soldiers.  
  
Then, like the snarl of some great prehistoric beast, two roars, one high and shrill, one deep and strident, blasted against the Laws of Nature across the stretch of Space, rolling like a thousand thunders.  
  
"Rats!" Jude Ashta maneuvered his ZZ Gundam smoothly to face the direction the twin growls came from. Camille, Quatro, Amuro and the other psychic pilots showed an equal amount of distress and dread.  
  
"What's, what's this heavy nausea?" Camille whispered, brow furrowed deeply.  
  
"A burning sensation." Tifa moaned.  
  
"Burgeoning like the flames of the Netherworld." Levi and Elue stammered together in their musical voices.  
  
"They come. Dragon Lord of the Abyss and Black Emperor of Shadows." Quon sang, her cultured, mysterious lilt a home for overwhelming apprehension, while her misty eyes gazed worriedly at the winged form of Rahxephon, merged with the soul of Ayato Kamina.  
  
The grey haired boy didn't return her glance, having been transfixed upon the beautiful, terrible apparitions before him. Shapes too fearsome for the deepest pits of Hell yet at the same time too wondrous even for Paradise. And then there was Light, blinding, scorching Light, merciless in its onslaught, rushing in like a deluge in the vast Darkness. Within the flaming corona of the oceanic brilliance, two gargantuan figures could be seen, striding, slowly, smoothly, with the grace of two great lions on the prowl, closing in ever so steadily on their quarry.  
  
Kaworu did not know who began it, but the scream of sheer terror erupting from a million throats never seemed to dwindle, so horrific the icy pressure that smothered the Cosmos. Staring dumbly again at the advancing figures, one black as coal, the other red as gore, he too, for all his wisdom and power, started to whimper and babble incoherently. Still, the dual Titans never paused their march, moving ever closer to the front line of the Unified Galactic Armada, closer, till every detail of their dreadful forms could be observed without fail by the forces before them.  
  
One by one, twelve gray, leathery wings unfurled from the back of the creature known by the title Dragon of the Abyss, splaying to incredible lengths like a badly misshapen pair of demonic paws, scales gleaming sharp as needles. The mantle of wings beat ceaselessly like those of an oversized hornet.  
  
Meanwhile, its dark armored companion flexed two giant arms, thick as any skyscraper, and issued forth a cry that left the morale of the United Armies in tatters; a cry that shook the very Heavens. On its massive shoulders and back, six wings of pure light and flame sprung, like those of an undying phoenix, the firelight glinting wickedly on its midnight colored plating. Its crimson eyes, without iris or pupil, burned fiercely, twin orbs of hellfire compared to the cruel golden ice of its companion's aquiline ones  
  
There they stood, one Dark, one Light, the Mystic Tyrant and the Dragon of Doom, two goliaths among goliaths, daring all before them to mount an assault. In their respective hands lay blades that would've smitten deities; an immense, two handed broadsword wreathed in icy mist and flame, twice as large as its master; and a gigantic polearm, half axe, half scythe, curving monstrously like the claw of an ancient Wyrm.  
  
Nobody moved, fearing a single motion might bring about a backlash as enormous as the two hulks. Predator and prey, their roles intertwined, stared down each other. Time seemed to freeze. For a moment.  
  
Then it began.  
  
Flourishing its glaive in one crisp gesture too fast for the naked eye and even the most advanced sensory apparatus to trace, the Dragon cut cleanly across Night, ripping a gaping wound in the fabric of Time-Space; simultaneously creating a huge shockwave that utterly crushed the weaker warriors and scattered those unharmed like rag dolls caught in a storm funnel. The Tyrant boomed in fury, whereas the Dragon howled; both voices sharp as maelstroms laden with whistling arrows. And whether the gallant Knights of the 13th Battalion liked it or not, battle commenced.  
  
"Bakunetsu, Goddooooo Fingaaaaaaa!!!" Flaring molten gold, the God Gundam bulldozed headlong into the two foes. Domon Kasshu, ever reckless and valiant, was the first to charge them.  
  
And the first to fall.  
  
Light raced, arching. With nary a yell, the still form of God Gundam lay speared like fish bait upon the hooked end of the Dragon's scythe, its blazing aura turning deathly black.  
  
"Domon----!!!!" Kaworu winced, blood running cold, Rain's frantic weeping too much for his ears to bear. Grieving for their fallen comrade, row upon row of Robots circled the malevolent giants warily; Valkyrie, Aestivalis, Gundam and Super Robot flanking one another so closely a fly would've had trouble making past their ranks. Earliest to approach were the broad- shouldered, tough Super Robots, each brandishing sword, lance or battle axe fiercely, their armaments interlacing into a tightly woven net of blades ready to grind steel.  
  
Sadly, it was not to be.  
  
With one quick blow of its razor edged staff, the Dragon cut loose; hacking apart at the waist the Voltes V, Combattler, Dancougar, Dangaio and three dozen other Super Robots Kaworu failed to identify, leaving poor Banjou in his Daitarn, standing speechless, surrounded by mangled metal.  
  
"The Devil, the Devil." Kaworu strained his ears to catch Asuka murmuring.  
  
"Mustn't run away, mustn't run away, mustn't run away." Shinji wasn't convincing anyone with his quaking tone.  
  
"Everyone, move aside!" Young Rolan, pilot of the Turn A Gundam, yelled. From the mustachioed Gundam's back, wings of ethereal flame burst forth, akin to those of a great moth emerging from its cocoon. Having first hand knowledge of how lethal the Moonlight Butterfly System was to living and non-living likewise, the Lond Bell hastily squeezed aside to make way.  
  
"Gekkouchou System, full power!" The wings sweeping upwards in their faces, the Tyrant and the Dragon stayed motionless.  
  
Then, suddenly, the six fiery wings of the Tyrant surged to meet the Moonlight Butterfly; a glorious, awful sight reminding Kaworu of the Archangel Michael facing off against Lucifer the Morning Star. Wildfire flickered and danced across the rainbow hued wisps of the Gekkouchou, freezing and incinerating simultaneously.  
  
Within seconds nothing remained of the White Doll that brought about humanity's Black History.  
  
Realizing sorrow wasn't going to solve anything; with shout after anguished shout the Lond Bell fell brutally upon the duo, war cries and curses thundering. First to reach was ATX team Captain Kyousuke Nanbu, in his trusty Alt Eisen Riese. No sooner had the tips of its forearm-mounted stakes touched the Dragon's features, that a glancing blow from its taloned hand turned the red warrior into its namesake, Scrap Metal Giant. Spiny tendrils of flesh erupting from its huge arms tore the remainder of the Personal Troopers to shreds.  
  
"Kyou.Kyousuke." the dying voices of Excellen and Alfimy made their way to Kaworu's ears. The angelic boy silently shed a tear for Alfimy; doomed to die so young, without a decent chance at enjoying life.  
  
Twirling its glaive in a deadly wheel, the Dragon strode on at an agonizingly sluggish pace, content at striking fear into the hearts of all present.  
  
Its companion, however, was not left alone.  
  
"Zankantou..Hoshinagi no Tachi!!!!" With mighty battle yells, the twin Ship Cleavers of the Thrudgermir and the Daizengar descended, flashes of platinum and argent slashing gainst the darkish hide of the Tyrant.  
  
Only to be completely shattered on the scarlet breastplate of their opponent.  
  
Hammering out with arms moving beyond the speed of light, the black behemoth casually mauled both pilots, the parallel Zengars into oblivion with the ease of a grizzly batting away a bumblebee.  
  
"Fall back, fall back, men!" Too late Amuro ordered, as each and everyone of his wingmen succumbed to the bone crushing buffets of the Tyrant, the Hi Nu Gundam barely avoiding being pounded into paste under the spiked knuckles.  
  
Mekiboz grimly mouthed an oath as he, his brother Wendolo, and Zezernan, Chief of the Guests, mounted a frenzied full salvo attack upon the twelve- winged shape of the Dragon. Driver Cannons opening fire, the impact of the shots far more explosive than those of high velocity meteorites slamming into the Earth.  
  
Pity it was, that the combined firepower of the 5 Inspectors and the 4 Guest Generals ricocheted off the blood red hide of the Dragon. Against any other adversary the awesome might of the devilish mechs Baran Schneil, Greytarkin II and Deicastes would've triumphed with ease.  
  
Facing the winged killing machine, they fell like wheat.  
  
Pausing now and then to pluck out and crush cockpits, the Dragon picked off the warrior tribe with inhuman swiftness, its polearm mowing down hundreds at a time; producing vacuum blades that slew from near and afar.  
  
Mekiboz, valiant to the last, never had the chance to say his final words as the deathly swift slashes of the Dragon reduced him and his troops to Space Dust.  
  
Kaworu breathed a silent prayer for Wendolo and Zezernan. Oppressive colonists though they were, he didn't think them worthy of such a fate.  
  
Close by, Ingram and Laodicea, sans a few thousand of their men, were at the end of their wits.  
  
"Shit!! Where'd it go?" The normally reserved SRX team coach growled, his tousled sweaty bangs flying in all directions as he maneuvered the sleek sable shape of Astranagan about. The Dark Angel was one of the quickest vessels in the galaxy; try as he could, Ingram knew he was no match for the Dragon, who moved with sinuous grace at ungodly speeds, leaving out hundreds of after images in the Space in such a fashion one might mistake it for an army of winged devils taking apart the Galactic Armada with their claws and scythes.  
  
"What.the?!" Ingram frantically hit the brakes, as he nearly barreled headlong into the crimson monstrosity, which had already torn heaps and piles of armored troopers.  
  
The malevolent golden eyes burned deep into his soul, tearing up what was left of his frail sanity.  
  
"Infinity Cylinder, fire!!" Screaming more out of terror than bravado,  
Ingram hurled Astranagan's' time  
devouring attack, point blank, at his assailant. The Dragon simply  
paused to wait for the anti matter orb to  
connect with its chest. Then, like the Ocean swallowing tributaries,  
the energy blast was merely absorbed unto  
its breastplate.  
  
"Pitiful dotard. As the Messenger of Oblivion, it's only fitting that you return to Nothingness." The Dragon sang in a throaty, magnetic baritone, the words chilling those nearby to the bone. One stroke was all it took, the pole axe end of the Dragon's gruesome weapon buried itself fifty feet deep in the chest of the Astranagan.  
  
"Ryusei, Rai, Aya.I'm.sorry" The blue haired man choked out to his charges the SRX team. "Viletta, dearest kin of mine.goodbye!"  
  
"Coach Ingram----------!!" "Ingram------!!" were Ryusei's and Viletta's responses as the black machine detonated, still slung puppet-like on the Dragon's blade, Beheader.  
  
"Darn. What ARE these things?" While Laodicea, cold and shrewd general that he was; weren't on the best of terms with the Guests and his former lieutenant Ingram; he found it hard to bottled the feelings of grief and loss as Ryusei and Viletta wept openly, for their close friend. No less shaken were Shuu and Masaki, who always thought of the Time Diver as a worthy rival.  
  
"Hmm. Zphiroude, full scale assault!" the dignified Balmar Chief boomed, his trusty Nightmare Crystal summoning the white winged image of the Balmar God of Creation, Zphiroude itself. The Zphiroude machine created on image of the Tyrant in its bear like paws, then pressed its palms together in a stroke that compressed Space itself around the Black Knight. The release of energies, devastating to say the least, shaking the whole Unified Forces violently; gravitational shockwaves splashing across the night sky.  
  
"Sieben Gebaute!" Laodicea concluded, giving the flattened hands of his mech one final hard squeeze.  
  
From the still smoking battlefield, fireballs of black flame jetted out; entirely demolishing a good thousand of the Zentradi and Balmar warships.  
  
"It's, it's impossible." Laodicea gasped, eyes not leaving the foggy, yet untarnished bulk that made up the Tyrant's form.  
  
Yet it was true.  
  
There was not a single scratch on its metallic hide. Standing proud and tall, grim as Hades himself, the demon lord emitted a battle cry so deafening and baleful the United Armada lost hear and spread out, like alarmed deer scattering before the tiger. Laodicea laughed, mirthlessly, recalling the war council yesterday where Shuu had compared the MazinKaiser's armor against the Tyrant's.  
  
His very words, "brittle glass as to diamond."  
  
"Soldiers, regroup. Flank the two Shinma and give them all we've got!" Came Captain Bright's steady voice. The innumerable force needed no further prodding, as each and every gallant warrior poured their hearts and their artillery into the full frontal assault, the Cosmos erupting in a myriad of firework colours.  
  
The Tyrant never showed hesitation as it charged forth, broadsword in one hand and hellfire in the other; the projectiles that would've beaten back STMC hoards bouncing harmlessly off its considerable girth. The Dragon marched bold upstream against gunfire, never once hit, moving so ridiculously fleet its after images could be seen carelessly weaving in and out of missile clusters. So fierce and determined the two giants moved forward, that the first line of mecha wavered broke and fled, a larger portion of them falling victim to the Dragon's beams and the Tyrant's fire.  
  
Nonetheless, among the frontline the brave remained still. Ayato and Quon, child and parent, in their twin Rahxephons, chanted aloud, the musical notes materializing as dual columns of rainbow hued light to smite the foe. Furious their onslaught, and against another they would've gained around, the Xephons possessing power to reshape while worlds with their deadly, ethereal hymns.  
  
The Tyrant strode past the two flaming beams like an elephant crossing a stream.  
  
However, the courageous did not give away. Renais in the Gaofaigar, wielding the Goldion Hammer like an archaic storm divinity, and Soldat-J in the King J-Der, its body wreathed in the vermillion flames of the undying phoenix, were quick to set upon their enemy.  
  
"Hammer Hell.!" the auburn haired female snapped; her long-nosed comrade descending upon the titans in the shape of a fire bird. Alas, the blaze of the Phoenix did not match up to the flames of Gehenna, and scorched beyond recognition King J-Der fell back, yelping in pain. Spinning her Hammer in a multi-hit combination, Renais rained blow after crushing blow on the Dragon. It was not until the tenth strike that Goldymarg in his mallet form splintered against the durable hide of the Dragon.  
  
"We. we can't win." Rei murmured too softly for any but herself to hear. "These are Demon Gods, Lords of Ruin." The blue haired albino cast a glance at Kaworu, himself frozen solid.  
  
"Why give up now? Victory's not beyond our grasp! Taiga-shoukan, permission to use the Goldion Crusher?" Gai, breathing heavily, called to his commanding officer.  
  
"Permission Granted!" The man in charge of the Gutsy Galaxy Guard thundered.  
  
Even then, The 3 mother ships of the GGG twisted and molded together, joints falling into place, screws, sockets interlocking. Finally, with a majestic roar like its namesake the King of Beasts, Genesic Gaogaigar gripped the colossal weapon, battled in waves of molten gold as though as a second Sun.  
  
"Goldion Crusher.!" Yelling loud enough to break glass, Gai swung his mighty armament unto the Tyrant.  
  
"RyuKou'oh, mountain shifting! Holy Peaks of the Divine Continent, awaken from thy slumber!"  
  
The attack was far from completed, however, as Kusuha, pilot of the RyuKou'oh, summoned with the Dragon Lord's battle magic a large mountain range to descend on the dark being. Before the Goldion Hammer was smashed downwards, a portal opened out of thin air and the Chinese mountains plummeted like some sort of gigantic nail to Gai's hammer.  
  
"Incredible." Kaworu whispered. Surely, this awesome combination could wipe anything clean off the globe.  
  
"Using these moves in conjunction. Marvelous, you lilim." He smiled faintly.  
  
And so he was to be disappointed.  
  
The Tyrant smoothly supported the mountain range on one sturdy shoulder, not flinching while the Goldion Crusher drove the great mass of rock onto it. With a sickening crunch, both mountain and mallet shuttered on the indestructible plating.  
  
With one jab of its gargantuan fist, Genesic Gaogaigar was sent crashing through an entire row of battle cruisers.  
  
The battle resumed, this time with Masaki taking the lead, the Psybuster swooping down like a white avenging angel, far faster than any other.  
  
"Mighty offspring of Loki, Devourer of Suns, You who quakes Mother Earth; thy bonds I release; in thy darksome name I beseech thee, may You my enemies consume! Fenrir Crush!!"  
  
Tootie hummed, going through the spell that would summon Fenrir, the demon wolf itself. As the shape of the Water Elemental Lord shimmered, snowflakes falling around like feathers, the great shape of Fenrir could be observed beside the Gaddes. With an unearthly howl, the huge canine advanced upon the two destroyers, gaping maw that could slay Gods dripping frost.  
  
Slowly, the demons and the silver beast encircled each other, eyeing the opponent. Gold and Ruby stared into depthless amethyst.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
Yowling piteously, the great wolf fled slinking, tail between its legs, back to whatever infernal realm it came from.  
  
The fighting spirit of the indomitable Lond Bell was all but quenched.  
  
"What? I can't believe it! THE Fenrir, scared of those two?" Masaki groaned, struggling to match the Dragon's unholy speed between blows.  
  
Shuu and Ryusei, spurred by their comrade, rushed in to join the fray. The SRX unleashed volley after volley of massive buster beams, each suffice to chew through entire chunks of Federal forces, the recoil blasting the blue- red giant further back. Yet the Tyrant waded through every shot boredly, not even grazed.  
  
Tabris watched, mesmerized, petrified, unable to tear his eyes from the carnage garnered by the destructive pair. Rahxephon, Gravion, Neo Ranga, Dangaizer; these were all forces able to repel whole legions and devastate entire celestial bodies, and yet the Tyrant, mad with bloodlust, dispatched them rapidly, effortlessly with wild swings of his horrendous blade. Try as he could, Kaworu could not move, let alone respond. Even if he could, his Evangelion, frozen with fear, refused to budge.  
  
"Death.come, sweet Death." He heard Asuka mumble softly, still unable to gather her wits and fight.  
  
Shuu, utilizing his Neo Granzon to maximum effect and drawing upon the powers of the fallen god Volkrus, whose combined Spirit Shards he'd claimed for himself, as well as those of Black Holes, launched a continuous, endless barrage of Black Hole Clusters and Regressive Cannons in each and every direction conceivable. At this rate the Neo Granzon could've effortlessly wiped out a few hundred thousand targets.  
  
In an absolute mockery of Shuu's power, the Dragon seemed to prod along, dodging every projectile with an easy elegance that looked slow to the eyes. The purple-haired scientist was far from finished, as he summed up every ounce of energy the Neo Granzon possessed and fired a dusky golden Regressive Orb, the most destructive variation of its Regressive Cannon.  
  
Pounding forth like a thunderbolt, the blast struck the Dragon full in the chest.  
  
Besides driving it back slightly, it did not bring any beneficial effect.  
  
One by one Kaworu's newfound friends fell.  
  
Axel, Folker, Kira, Garrod, Heero, Akito.countless lay among the slain.  
  
He forcefully turned his attention back to the field of mayhem, only to notice a gruesome sight.  
  
Keigo, Masaki, Shou, Lamune, Van, Hikaru, Adeu, famed Elemental Knights of foreign lands, all crushed beneath the Tyrant's herculean strength.  
  
And Shinji, bringing out the full potential of Evangelion Shougouki's Seraphic form, biting and lashing mindlessly at the Dragon.  
  
"Korosu te, korosu te, korosu te!!!" The once meek boy pounded on the Dragon's scaled red plating, never tiring, never slowing down nor showing remorse, never caring that his Eva's arms were broken and bloodied.  
  
This wasn't War. This was simply wholesale butchery  
  
All around him, smoking ships and troopers fell vanquished. The Nadesico, the Macross 7, the Lar Kairum, famed carriers of the Federation going up in flames.  
  
In the meantime, the Evangelion Children were shown, much to their chagrin, that five Sephirothic Evas armed with replica Longinus Lances proved no more than mosquitoes gainst the unyielding armor of the Tyrant.  
  
"Die, die, die, won't you just die already?" Asuka swore, her spear a sanguine blur in the twilight, darting here and there like forked lightning, only to be broken on the Tyrant's hide. Their AT Fields were no more reliable.  
  
The Tyrant marched through the force fields of the Soul as if they were cobwebs.  
  
"Why?" It asked Shinji, himself busy trying to impale his opponent, in a low imposing voice. "Whoa?" The boy blurted, confounded.  
  
"Why do you fight to save this frigid, heartless husk of a woman. So twisted and undeserving of concern?" It gestured to Asuka, one great pas backhanding her into unconsciousness.  
  
"Why do you care for this pitiful copy of Lilith, created in the mould of your mother?" With a punch like a pile driver it flattened Rei against the hull of a passing cruiser.  
  
Smiling wistfully, Kaworu steadied the cowering shape of Evangelion Shigouki.  
  
"Sayonara, Shinji-kun, everyone," his last words, as he charged into certain Doom.  
  
"Why does this creature from an enemy race concern you?" It caught Kaworu's Shigouki by the neck, and began to exert force.  
  
Before darkness swallowed him, Kaworu could make out Shinji screaming, "Just BECAUSE! Just because they're important to me, you bitches!" The demonic form of Eva Shougouki gouging and ripping at the two titans till its hands were bloodied.  
  
"I won't forgive you!" was the last thing Kaworu heard, as the picture of burning, sinking ships faded from his view.  
  
This is my take on the theme "What if the good guys met an enemy they couldn't beat?" Frankly, the heroes winning through various theme has been done to death.  
  
I'd like it very much if you readers could review it, be the response good or bad. This is my first fic here, so it's probably not too good. 


End file.
